Laughter
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Yes, the title is stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else to call it. GryffindorxHufflepuff. You don't like, You don't read. Simple as that. Anyway...contains wand-balancing, glomping and Gryffindor having a laughing fit. Rated for...I don't know...I'm just paranoid. Huffle.puff POV


**I'm sorry I died on here for a while; I've been through a lot for a while...but I've decided to WRITE A STORY. **

**Basically, this is inspired by a conversation between me an a friend today during Science, and we were talking about OTPs. So, I decided to pair the Hogwarts Founders off: Gryffindor/Hufflepuff and Slytherin/Ravenclaw. Anyway...that was one of the best conversations ever...except for the "a texta...huhah..." one...but that's another story...:)**

**This 'un is a Gryffindor/Hufflepuff fic...and I'm guessing that the characters can't be OOC...because you don't find out much of them...I'm rambling, I know...:) And, if you have nothing nice to say, don't review. Seriously. And, I was in a retarded mood when I wrote the middle bit, so sorry if it's stupid; I was also tired whilst writing this, so I apologize in advance.  
**

* * *

"Look! LOOK! I can do it! I can DO IT!"

"You can do what?"

"I can balance my wand ON MY FINGER!"

I ran a hand through my brown-blonde hair and looked up, my eyes meeting the sight of him indeed balancing his wand on his finger. Albeit, the wand was shaking like an autumn leaf, and he had to keep moving his hand to keep it there, but, _technically_...

"Awesome job, Godric!" I smiled, not faking my happiness at all. He was the youngest out of all of us, and the most boldest. Never afraid to speak his mind...

"Aww..."

The wand lay on the ground, and he gazed at it dejectedly, "If Salazar was here..."

"Well, he's not," I said, getting up. That's another thing about Godric; his moods can change in a heartbeat. "Here, I'll get it for you."

Reaching his side, I picked up the wand and held it out to him, smiling encouragingly at him. He nodded and took the wand from me, then added, "I guess I'm glad he's not here."

"Why? If you're still upset over that argument we had-,"

"No! Well, yes, but that has nothin' to to with it! I would've ended up hexing him, most likely!"

I frowned, and Godric noticed this immediantly, for he hastily added, "Not _badly_, mind you! Just a little bit!"

"How can you hex somebody a _little bit_?"

"...it's possible!"

"You know I would'nt've allowed it."

He raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Allow it?"

"I hate violence. Why do you think I want to that violence isn't always the answer?" I placed my hands on my hips, trying to act pissed off; it obviously didn't work, as Godric was trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny!?"

"You...you look so _cute_!" the last word was almost trilled out, and I '_ha-rumph!_'-ed at this comment.

"I am _not_ cute!" I snapped, "I am _angry_! At you!"

"No, you're not!" He was grinning broadly.

"I am! See? I'm yelling!"

"Aw, I was always your favourite!" he poked me.

"I'm grumpy and annoyed at you!" It was so obviously a façade, I almost laughed myself. I could never stay angry for long, me being so motherly and nice-hearted and all that...

Especially at him.

"See? _See!?_" he was laughing openly now, because this was apparently so hilarious. He ended up on the ground, both arms around his belly, tears of laughter standing in his eyes.

"Seriously! How am I so funny?!"

"I...I...Oh, Merlin, my tummy hurts!" This sent him off into more laughter, and it was a full ten minutes before he regained his composure.

"Ah...apologies, my friend!" He gave me his best puppy look, and I nodded, trying out a superior glare on him.

"I...accept your apologies, Godric Gryffindor," I declared in an imperious voice, 'But, do not test my patience again!"

He gave me an incredulous look, and I choked back a laugh at his expression.

"..."

As he couldn't seem to find a suitable response, he slung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"Thank you for accepting my humblest apologies, Helga!" he pecked me on the cheek. "I'm forever in your debt!"

"No, you're not," my response was automatic.

"I was joking, dear! You know? J-O-K-E? Something that causes hilarity in most cases-,"

"Yes, I know!" I pouted, over exaggerating majorly. He liked to exaggerate. So did I. At times.

This is why we get along!

"Aw, I offended dear Hufflepuff!" he showered my face with little kisses, causing me to giggle. He always liked to shower me with affection. I'll admit here that I've liked him for a while now, but the chances of us ever being a...thing are so thin...

"Can I make it up to ya?"

He suddenly went serious. See what I mean about mood changes?

I shook my head, of course. "No, of course you don't have to-_mmph_!"

He'd cut me off with a kiss that I'd dreamed about on stormy nights. But, it involved much less tongue than in those dreams, but rather was gentle.

Gentle? Coming from Godric I-Love-My-Sword Gryffindor? I felt special.

He pulled away, grinning roguishly.

"Yeah, I do, actually," he tapped me on the nose, "How 'bout we agree to be...well, what do you think?"

I was speechless.

"...I...you...really?"

"I don't lie."

I smiled sunnily at him; today was going so well!

"Of course, Godric!" Taking his hand in my own, I reached up with my other hand and fingered his auburn hair, "I could never say no to you."

He glomped me then, tackling me onto the ground and trapping me in his embrace; I squealed, yet just let him hug me, as I didn't have nearly enough strength to push him off.

Not that I wanted to, of course.

It was a while later and we just lay there on the grass, holding hands and staring at the clouds.

"Hey!" Godric pointed at a cloud. "That one looks like a lion!" He pointed at another one. "And that one looks like a bird!" And another one: "That one looks like a _snake_!"

I closed my eyes, the faintest of smiles on my face, but I snapped them open again when he shouted excitedly,

"Look, Helga, _look_! That cloud looks like a _badger_!"

He was so childish at times, despite the fact that he was only half a year younger that me.

I wouldn't change him for the world, though. He was my Godric, and I loved him the way he was.

* * *

**See? OOCness...**

**I had in mind that they were in their early/mid twenties?**

**~StephanoGoldenEdition**


End file.
